


Assumptions

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [12]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent always gets the last word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti 
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

The team of doctors had been examining Robbie for the better part of thirty minutes, running a complicated battery of tests that seemed designed solely to confuse the assembled onlookers. James had adopted a protective position behind, and slightly left of, the visitor’s chair, where Innocent had taken up temporary residence, allowing Dr Keeley to pretend she was speaking to both of them, whilst really addressing Innocent directly and surreptitiously ignoring James. 

The doctor was giving her final evaluation to the assembled group. The scans they had done earlier showed some swelling in Robbie’s brain, which was not unexpected. There did not appear to be any fluid buildup in the cranium, nor along the spinal column. The movement of his hands may have simply been a reflexive function of the involuntary nervous system, as the doctors had been unable to replicate what had happened with James. Overall, the prognosis was encouraging, but everything was tentative until Robbie returned to wakefulness. He listened carefully, making mental notes of signs they should watch for, as well as the recommended course of stimulation and physiotherapy, all hopefully designed to raise Robbie back into consciousness whilst ensuring that his muscles didn’t begin to atrophy from disuse.

Innocent stood, stepping forward to place herself in Dr Keeley’s path once again, and once more James found himself stepping into a parade rest stance behind her. He gave himself a wry inward smile. _Robbie’d be very amused by how well-trained I seem to have become._

“Thank you, Doctor,” Innocent said, extending her hand. “The Oxfordshire Police and DI Lewis’ family appreciate your very valuable time.”

Dr Keeley gave a frosty nod as she shook Innocent’s hand. She moved to step around them, preparing to depart, but Innocent countered the movement smoothly. 

“I do apologise, Dr Keeley, but there is one other pressing matter I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Indeed? What is it now?” Dr Keeley’s tone was impatient, bordering on incivility.

“I’d simply like to ask you to bear in mind that there are many types of _partnerships_ , and that, particularly when dealing with the police, one should be careful about making the wrong assumptions.”

Dr Keeley stared at her uncomprehendingly.

“Sergeant Hathaway,” Innocent continued calmly, “is DI Lewis’ sergeant; they’re partners _on the job_. It may interest you to know that DI Lewis was married for nearly thirty years, until the untimely death of his wife.”

As Dr Keeley processed that, she spared him one mortified, blushing look. “Superintendent Innocent, Sergeant Hathaway, I –“

Innocent turned her back on Dr Keeley to address James.

“Thank you for your continued diligence in this matter, Sergeant. I will await your report of further developments.”

“Ma’am,” James replied smartly.

Innocent swept from the room, leaving the medical staff gaping after her. Dr Keeley was still standing in front of him, stammering excuses and apologies. 

James spared her a curt nod as she was ushered from the room by the hospital staff, leaving him finally – blessedly – alone with his governor.


End file.
